


A cross-reality love (A Dream x Billy work)

by The_Cheerful_Reaper



Category: DreamSMP, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Minecraft (Video Game), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cursed, DreamSMP/WandaVision, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, I'm writing and it's late, M/M, Weird Plot Shit, heterosexuality not allowed, no heteros, please enjoy, really weird ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cheerful_Reaper/pseuds/The_Cheerful_Reaper
Summary: Billy and Tommy experiment with Billy's reality warping powers and they accidentally pull a tall hot stranger from another dimension. This results in hijinx and hot love.This takes place in the early 2000's of WandaVision so Billy and Tommy are at least 18 at this point.
Relationships: Dream/Billy, Dream/Wiccan
Kudos: 7





	A cross-reality love (A Dream x Billy work)

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've written extremely late partially with the intention of it being cursed. My only goal is for someone on Tiktok to review it.

Dream was panting, he had just escaped from that damn prison that they had trapped him in using unspeakable means and now his only goal was to get as far away as possible. He was planning on going back to try and destroy The Egg but for now he had to hide until the excitement about his escape had died down.  
After running maybe two or three thousand blocks away from L'Manberg there was no way he'd be able to keep going without catching some more food or taking a long rest, since there were no animals around he decided to take a break. Panting and wiping some of the sweat from his forehead he sat down and leaned against a tree. After running for so long his medium length dirty blond hair was falling in his eyes, he had to push his mask aside to tuck the hair back behind his ears. The buzzing of bees somewhere nearby started lulling him to sleep. The whooshing of the wind through the trees wasn't helping either. In fact it almost felt like the whole forest was trying to get him to sleep, this fact immediately put him on edge, his senses were sharp enough so that when he felt like something was sentient it typically was, and if it was trying to get him to do something he didn't like it.  
He stood up suddenly finding new energy to investigate what was making him feel watched. He closed his eyes to let his other senses guide him towards whatever was making him feel unsafe. He stepped forward three blocks then five blocks to the left, after taking almost a small waltz by himself through the trees he felt whatever it was only about three blocks in front of him. He opened his eyes and saw something strange, something almost... Glitched. It was blue and floating about one and a half blocks in the air. This was strange because it was like nothing he'd ever seen before, and since he'd been around since before the SMP had started anything he hadn't seen before was definitely a bad thing. However he felt almost drawn to this weird floating blue glitch in the air.  
He stepped forward and reached out, he watched the glitch caress his fingers as if played with his fingers on the molecular level. He pulled his hand out and looked at it, it was completely unaffected by the glitch and almost made his hand feel fresh as though it had touched something new for the first time since his creation. He stepped forward directly into the glitch, he felt it suck him up and carry him away somewhere strange.

[Line separator thing here]

Billy and Tommy were standing behind their house. They knew that their mother Wanda didn't want Billy playing with his reality warping powers but Billy had always wanted to use them sense they had developed about six days ago when he was only ten.  
"What do you see?" Billy asked his brother Tommy as he tried his hardest to maintain the glitched portal.  
"I don't know!" Tommy replied. "Can you open it any bigger? I can almost see something!"  
Billy grunted slightly with sweat dripping down his forehead as he pulled on the edge of the homemade portal to make it as bug as he could. "What about now?" He asked panting slightly.  
"I can see something!" Tommy explained. "There's grass! I'm looking directly down at some grass!"  
"Try. Another angle!" Billy said through gasps as he pulled the portal open a little bit wider.  
"I see- AH!" Tommy exclaimed.  
"What is it?!" Billy asked opening his eyes to look at the portal.  
"Fingers!" Tommy almost shouted. "Some finger just came through the portal and almost poked me in the eye!"  
"Oop!" Billy said. "Hold on, it's easier to hold open now!"  
"Maybe it's something to do with-!" Tommy started before the portal suddenly stretched to approximately six and a half feet tall. "AAH!" both twins shouted falling backwards from the portal and a tall young man fell out of the portal. He collapsed backwards and stared back at the twins in shock.

[Line separator thing here]

Dream suddenly fell, he had just walked through the portal and was suddenly falling! He let out a slight yelp before he landed. The first thing he noticed upon landing was the directly opposite the glitch there were two identical people, probably twins Dream thought. The second thing he noticed a second later was that his surroundings were completely different, he was lying behind a house that looked like it belonged in the early 2000's.  
"Billy..." One of the two twins said. "Who is this?"  
It took Dream a second to realize that the young man was referring to him. He decided not to say anything yet.  
"I don't know." The second twin, Billy replied. "Hey, who are you?" He asked Dream getting up from where he was lying down. Dream was shocked, this young man held such incredible power that he could feel it radiating even from several feet away. It was even greater then the power held by The Egg!  
Dream got to his feet slowly, he sensed no malice from Billy but he was still careful, this young man could kill him at any second if he wanted to. "My name is Dream." He said slowly as he pulled his mask over his face, during the fall it had come slightly loose but he tightened it again. "Who are you and what did you do?"  
"My name is Billy!" Billy said, his lack of malice was almost endearing to Dream even though he'd only known Billy for a few seconds. "I tried opening a portal or something and apparently it pulled you through it!"  
"Ahh," Dream said slowly trailing off. He didn't know what to do next.  
"Hi!" The other twin said jumping up and holding a hand out to Dream. "My name is Tommy! We're twins in case you couldn't tell!" Dream reached out and shook Tommy's hand. After making contact he could feel that this young man also held great power, almost nothing compared to his twin but still incredible. After shaking Tommy's hand and not liking it much he almost sighed out loud when Billy held out his hand too, however upon taking Billy's hand he felt a tingling sensation go all through his body making him feel odd and pleasant.  
After a very long second Billy let go and pulled his hand away from Dream, Dream wanted to keep holding his hand. He hadn't felt this tingly sensation since that day with George on the beach. He liked this feeling.

[Line separator thing here]

Billy was having trouble breathing, first off he had just pulled this young man who looked around his age from some random other universe, second off he didn't really want to offer to send him back because third, he was really hot. Like, really hot. Billy had been thinking that he might be gay for a while but this strange man had confirmed it. Billy was extremely gay and he now had his first crush.  
There was a moment of awkward silence after that, Billy was trying as hard as possible to not blush, Dream was looking around trying to orient himself to the new surroundings and Tommy was looking right at Billy. Tommy knew something was up with Billy.  
Suddenly a voice broke the silence from the front of the house. "Helloooo? Is anyone hooome?!" A loud voice came from the front of the house. It was Billy and Tommy's Aunt Agnes and neighbor from next door (to the right, her right.)

**Author's Note:**

> It's getting to late for me to write this so I'll update it when I have more brain cells.


End file.
